Since the advent of capacitors, there has been a need to measure the main magnitude of capacitors, i.e. the capacitance.
One known way to measure the capacitance of a capacitor is to connect an alternating current to the capacitor and observe the voltage. It is also known to use two frequencies to increase the accuracy of the measurement.
However, there is always a need to further improve the accuracy of capacitance measurements.